De Amo-Sirviente A Uke-Seme
by KumikoNekoNeko
Summary: Solo es la continuacion de mi otro fanfic llamado "y lo que paso despues fue?" .. soy mala algunas veces en summarys y no se si les vaya a gustar este fanfic ... no soy buena en continuaciones asi que si no les gustó plisss.. ala hotra de cirticar no sean tan tan críticos ...so los pido y dejen rebview para ver que les parecio


Advertencia: esto esta después de la segunda temporada así que si no la viste no lo leas (y si quieres leerlo pues entonces no me jodas con que te arruine la serie) y también... un Ciel Ooc? ... ñ.ñ…

Pareja: CielxSebastian

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Yana Toboso

Posdata: si la letra sale **así** es porque está hablando y si sale _así_es porque está pensando

Posdata 2: ams…no soy buena con las continuaciones así que si no loes gusta… pues…. Sorry….

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

~~De Amo-Sirviente A Uke-Seme ~~

Sebas miraba el cielo fija y detalladamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estaba acostado en el pasto y Ciel se encontraba a su lado apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, dormitando. Todo bien hasta que a Sebas, su mente lo retrajo a cuando solía pelear con Claude.

Sebas: _ese maldito demonio….ja….aun no puedo creer que después de todo de igual forma se salió con la suya…bueno…no del todo…_

Es cierto, porque aunque él había logrado el objetivo de robarle su bocchan, aun así este lo trataba muy mal y él seguía insistiendo en que terminaría amándole.

Sebas: _que iluso….que perdedor….desde un principio nunca iba a pasar…. mi bocchan es de una sola persona…._ Jajajaja…. _y pensar que parecía casi sado-masoquista_…jajajajaja

Ciel: ¿Sebastián?

Sebas: _lo más gracioso fue cuando abandono a Alois… el muy inepto seguía pensando en la sangre de bocchan_… jeje jeje…_pero debo reconocer que a pesar de todo, mi bocchan siempre luchó para tratar de dejar a Claude…. Bueno eso parecía_… ¿me… hablaba bocchan?

Ciel: es solo que….te reías…. ¿porque?

Sebas: estaba recordando cuando Claude te secuestro… ¿te acuerdas?

Ciel: si… el muy idiota… hacía cosas desagradables.

Sebas: Era un perdedor ¿no?...aun recuerdo con claridad cómo me insistía una y otra y otra vez… en que tú lo llegarías a amar algún día

Ciel: ¿Es enserio? … la verdad nunca me agrado su forma de ser… me hacía sentir como….es que ni siquiera demostraba un amor…digamos….un amor normal… ¿entiendes?...me refiero a que me hacía sentir como si fuera una verdadera cena para el…en términos literales…con la mirada ase notaba a distancia que no le importaba el contrato solo mi alma.

Sebas: si…. Yo también me había dado cuenta su interés por ti…pero hizo algo indebido antes de tiempo

Ciel: ¿indebido?

Sebas: te secuestro y no está bien

Ciel: oye… perdona que pregunte…pero…es que… necesito saberlo…

Sebas: ¿Qué es?

Ciel: ems… bueno…nosotros…estamos…. ¿saliendo?

Sebas: ¿saliendo? …pero…. ¿de qué hablas?

Ciel: ¿e-eh?

Sebas se levanto y Ciel también ambos ahora estaban de rodillas, uno frente al otros: Ciel con cara entre confundida y decepcionada y Sebas con una cara relajada.

Ciel: ¿entonces tu no…?

Sebas: no es eso… es que…"saliendo" no es un termino que escogería para lo que nuestra relación significa.

Ciel: No entiendo…entonces, si no estamos saliendo…entonces…. ¿que?

Sebas: ¿Qué te parece este término?

Ciel: ¿Cuál termino?

Sebas acercó a Ciel mas a así y este se sorprendió dejando un sonrojo en su muy cerca y sebas se acerco a su oído haciendo que Ciel sintiera su cara arder

Sebas: el termino….amantes para la eternidad

Ciel: ¿e-eh?...va-bueno….está bien…si…me gusta

Sebas: Te amo Bocchan….

Ciel: y yo a ti

Ciel y Sebas se dieron un beso y luego decidieron caminar.

Ciel: Hay un bonito clima ¿no crees Sebastián?

Sebas: si…ya lo creo…

Es cierto que Claude se metió en medio lo cual causo una gran desgracia pero…..Claude estaba muerto y ahora nada podría destruir el amor que ellos dos se tenían … aun que claro…el pensamiento de que Claude quizás era sado-masoquista… tal vez siga su curso….

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Y bueno así quedo….n-no soy buena en las continuaciones…pero…no quería defraudarlos así que… aquí esta….


End file.
